Живой
by Kathrige
Summary: Война была жестока ко всем, но особенно к Гермионе Грейнджер. Его красивой, замечательной, сломанной Грейнджер.
Этот перевод посвящается автору этой удивительной истории - ShayaLonnie.

Замечательная, но сломанная.

Все вокруг было размытым и это первое, о чем подумал Драко, когда открыл глаза и увидел Грейнджер. " _Гермиону_ ", - поправил он себя, как делал это на протяжении всех прошедших лет.

Неважно, что однажды, не выдержав, гриффиндорка схватила его за руку и попросила называть ее по имени. Это было спустя долгое время после того, как их вражда перешла в нейтральное положение. Неважно, что впервые Гермиона назвала его по имени, хотя в тот момент это скорее напоминало крик, раздавшийся в пустом коридоре, когда она как раз обнаружила, что слизеринец сделал с ее личным кабинетом зельеварения; даже неважно, что впервые Драко произнес ее имя, когда впервые вошел в нее и взамен получил хриплое:

\- Драко, да!

Для него она всегда останется Грейнджер.

Его красивая, замечательная, сломанная Грейнджер.

Год в бегах с Поттером и Уизли не прошли для нее бесследно, они оставили множество шрамов и кошмаров. Преследования Пожирателями Смерти и похитителями, пытки его сумасшедшей тетки, да еще какая-то непонятная история с драконом. За это время ей пришлось столкнуться с множеством кошмаров, но во сне она всегда бормочет про этого чертового дракона и ее иррациональный страх перед полетами.

Дракон и ее мертвые друзья – вечные ночные кошмары.

Поттер и Темный Лорд уничтожили друг друга. Два гиганта, два сильнейших мага, две гидры, что обезглавили друг друга в бою. После битвы новые головы не отросли, но они потеряли и те, что имели.

Без цели, без управляющего ими командира, и так наполовину обезумевшие Пожиратели Смерти стали еще более жестокими.

Что же, в итоге, им оставалось терять?

Убитые горем Пожиратели Смерти, в панике пытались еще сильнее сплотиться. Они больше не использовали убивавшие заклятие, им хотелось причинить как можно больше боли и распространить хаос. _Crucios_ больше не использовался, в итоге он был заменен на _Diffondos_.

Ведь _Crucios_ и _Avada_ не проливали, в конце концов, человеческую кровь.

Хогвартские профессора делали все возможное на поле боя, они пытались защитить оставшихся в школе студентов. Когда их уничтожили – нет более подходящего слова, чтобы описать, то, что с ними произошло – Орден Феникса потребовал мести. Трое Уизли попали в плен к Пожирателям Смерти, где их удерживали на протяжении четырех дней. Это был самодельный лагерь в Запретном лесу. Они поселились там после того, как изгнали кентавров.

Малфой вместе с родителями находились в Хогвартсе, чувствуя себя бесполезными, они могли помогать лишь советами. Темный Лорд был мертв и Малфои больше не боялись ни разъяренных Пожирателей Смерти, ни Ордена Феникса.

\- Что им нужно? – спросил Кингсли Бруствер.

\- Ничего, - просто ответил Люциус. – Им ничего не нужно, кроме желания как можно больше причинить вам боли.

\- Это бессмысленно! – не выдержав, воскликнула Молли Уизли. Вот уже который день она находилась в страхе за своего мужа и двух сыновей, которые находились в плену. – Если это действительно так, зачем они все это делают?

\- Потому что жестокость дает ложные надежды, - прошептал Драко.

Артур, Пэрси и Рон Уизли были казнены на рассвете.

Когда Гермиона осталась единственной выжившей из Золотого Трио, в разуме Грейнджер что-то лопнуло и она бросилась в лагерь к Пожирателям Смерти, которые еще не насытились своей кровожадностью с трех смертей. Магглорожденая ведьма стала бы прекрасным завершением их утра.

Каким бы смелым и очевидным не был ее поступок, во время войны он казался лишь глупым. Поэтому, не думая, Драко бросился ей вслед. Догнав гриффиндорку, он схватил Гермиону, и они вместе упали на землю. В этот момент слизеринец прижал ее палочку под нее.

Грейнджер отбивалась, кричала и в конце расплакалась. Малфой прижимал ее к себе, судорожно говоря о том, что дать себя убить — не лучший способ почтить память друзей.

Вскоре пришло подкрепление из Хогсмида и восстановившиеся кентавры. Они вместе выгнали Пожирателей Смерти из Запретного леса.

Гермиона поклялась, что никогда не простит слизеринца за то, что он сделал. А Джордж и Джинни Уизли наоборот почти сразу же приняли его. Они были благодарны Малфою, что тот спас их подругу, ведь они все и так уже многое потеряли.

Грейнджер потребовалось шесть месяцев для того, чтобы заговорить с ним.

Гриффиндорка пыталась помочь их общей борьбе, но когда старшие представители Ордена Феникса отказались от ее помощи, разочарованная и убитая горем Грейнджер убежала к себе в комнату, где заперлась и плакала. Было заметно, что девушка перестала в какой-то момент спать.

Единственным человеком, кто выглядел хуже, чем Гермиона, была Молли Уизли, которая все еще имела четырех детей, которые поклялись отомстить за нее, и, что странно, она разрешила им это сделать.

Спустя шесть месяцев после смерти Поттера Грейнджер впервые заговорила с Малфоем.

\- Пошел ты! – ответила Гермиона на вопрос слизеринца "будет ли она завтракать".

Она уснула прямо за столом позже вечером.

\- По крайне мере, она наконец-то отдохнет, - проговорила ошеломленная Джинни. Драко закатил глаза и поднялся. Никто из ужинавших членов Ордена Феникса, персонала Хогвартса, студентов и простых волшебников не обратил внимания, что он поднял девушку и понес в подземелья. Или они верили в то, что Малфой действительно изменился, или просто никто не нашел сил, чтобы его остановить. Портрет перед гостиной Гриффиндора была слишком пьяна, чтобы правильно выполнить свою работу – она была не в силах отвечать правильный пароль или нет.

Занеся Грейнджер в комнату и уложив ее на свою кровать, он устроился на соседней, поскольку Крэбб в ней больше не нуждался.

Драко проснулся несколько часов спустя от того, что гриффиндорка оказалась на его кровати и свернулась калачиком рядом с ним. Ее пальцы так сильно сжимали его мантию, что казались еще бледнее, чем у него. Парень попытался отстраниться, но девушка еще сильнее прижалась к нему.

\- Теплый, - пробормотала она. – Живой.

Малфой смягчился, разрешая магглорожденной прижаться к нему. Грейнджер недавно искупалась и теперь от нее приятно пахло. Она была слишком приятной, как вскоре он заметил.

Это были те несколько слов, которые прозвучали даже когда Грейнджер обхватила его талию ногами и опустилась на его длину. Она постоянно что-то искала. Жизнь, как вскоре он узнал. Гермиона отчаянно искала жизнь... Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы напомнило бы ей то, а что она боролась.

\- Теплый, - прошептала Грейнджер раскачиваясь над ним.

\- Это именно то слово, о котором я думал, - едва выговорил Драко, из-за всех сил стараясь сдержать собственный оргазм. Гриффиндорка хоть и была наполовину обезумевшей, но ему все же не хотелось перед ней опозорится.

\- Живой.

Год спустя они потеряли половину Ордена, треть Отряда Дамболдора и еще двоих Уизли. Лидером отдельных группировок светлой стороны стал Невилл Лонгботтом – и похуй, что Малфой не знал, как именно это произошло.

\- Заботься о Гермионе и у нас не будет проблем, Малфой, - однажды сказал гриффиндорец Драко.

\- Это все, на что я гожусь? Быть нянькой? – парировал слизеринец.

\- Нет, но, блять, ты единственный, кто может удерживать её… вменяемой. И это значит безопасной.

Драко закатил глаза. Грейнджер была невменяемой: это было очевидно. Она слишком мало говорила и бросала _Crucios_ во всех, кто смел к ней подойти.

Паранойя и частые галлюцинации. Драко пытался заставить ее читать книги, чтобы хоть чем-то занять. К счастью, Гермиона все-таки согласилась. К сожалению, она читала слишком быстро и Малфою пришлось дать ей книги по Темной Магии, чтобы она перестала рвать на себе волосы.

Вместо этого, во время очередного срыва, Грейнджер вырвала его волосы.

\- Заткнись, - прошипел сквозь зубы Драко смеющейся Джинни, которая увидела клочок волос на затылке, который отказывался расти в правильном направлении. – Просто заткнись!

Оставшиеся Пожиратели Смерти спрятались в Нотт-Мэноре. К счастью, Тео сумел уехать раньше - ему был известен тайный проход в старом винном погребе.

Впервые с тех пор, как началась эта война, Драко и Гермиона были свободны. Каждому из них вернули палочки.

\- Если ты умрешь… Знай, мне это не понравится и я очень рассержусь, - сказала Грейнджер Малфою, перед тем как они готовились к бою.

 _Стоп…_ Слизеринец моргнул… _битва. Что же там произошло?_

Гермиона - парень разглядел ее сквозь мутные круги своего расфокусированного зрения - склонилась над ним. Она ласково улыбалась, несмотря на то, что ее левый глаз дергался, а волосы пребывали в таком хаосе, какого он раньше не видел.

Малфой открыл рот, чтобы спросить ее о том, что произошло, но Грейнджер провела пальцами по его губам и Драко почувствовал вкус крови.

\- Тебе нельзя… может, немного позже. Ты будешь без сил еще некоторое время. Но ты остался с нами... Война закончилась, а это главное. Орден снова соберет себе последователей. Но они прекрасно справятся и без нас, - пока она говорила, Гермиона без остановки кивала.

 _Без нас?_

Его глаза расширились.

\- Я говорю… не о Темной Магии, ты же знаешь. Но они так не считают. Для них сохранение секрета магов — главное. Маги. Как из сказки. Но есть и множество маггловских наук. И нет, это не сказка, - бессвязно говорила Грейнджер, ее пальцы дрожали, они как будто забыли, что им нужно делать во время того, когда говорит их хозяйка.

\- Знаешь, я была очень сильно зла на тебя, - сказала Гермиона. – Я говорила тебе, чтобы ты не умирал. А что сделал ты? _Diffindos_. Мне не нравится это заклинание. После того, как они казнили Рона, я пообещала, что никогда больше не разрешу, чтобы кто-то из моих близких умер. Но ты как всегда… Главное, что ты живой. Все еще такой же красивый, все еще мой, - бормотала гриффиндорка, гладя волосы Малфоя и пропуская их сквозь свои пальцы.

За окном прогрохотал раскат грома и девушка испугано подскочила. Инстинктивно он протянул к ней руки – которые отчего-то были тяжелее обычного – и попытался обнять ее. Его запястья и руки чесались, зуд распространялся вниз по ноге и до внутренней части его левого бедра. Драко сглотнул и горло тут же обожгло. Левой рукой Малфой потянулся к шее, и его глаза расширились, когда он почувствовал… _Нити? Провода?_

\- Не трогай швы, - прошептала Грейнджер и уткнулась носом в его грудь.

На улице сверкнула молния.

Малфой запаниковал.

Что она с ним сделала?

\- Я говорила, чтобы ты не умирал, - заговорила она мягким голосом, полным безумной любви. – Мне бы не понравилось, если бы тебя не стало.

" _Ох, нет…_ ", - подумал Драко. Он вспомнил, как столкнулся лицом к лицу с Пожирателям Смерти. Малфой послал в него несколько парализующих заклятий, прежде чем бросить _Unforgivables_. И в тот момент слизеринец заколебался, услышав вдалеке знакомый крик. Колебался он, наверное, долго, потому что оказался обезоруженным. После была лишь боль, кровь и мрак.

\- Теперь все хорошо, - сказала Грейнджер... _Гермиона_ , покрывая поцелуями его кожу и водя пальцами над зудящими частями рук. - Ты жив. Главное, ты жив!


End file.
